


Mating Season

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: In a world where gender designation is determined on first mating, Dean thinks he will be Cas’s Alpha, but is sorely mistaken. Tumblr prompt fill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> since you said you were ok with angels, I would like an au where angels are dominant and submissive. Dean looks like a dom, so he thinks he is a dome. He sees pretty Castiel and thinks he's going to have a great night taming him. doesn't quite work out that way! shocked!Dean, manhandled!dean, totally toppy Cas. Would love it if he gets claimed (maybe a collar that only the dom angel can take off?
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

It was Dean’s first season as a mature angel. Everyone kept telling him he wouldn’t find out if he was Alpha or omega until he got out in the breeding flocks, but he already knew. He was definitely an Alpha. He was tall and strong, what else could he be?

Of course that wasn’t really how it worked. Angels developed their genders based on whether they claimed another angel or another angel claimed them. Claim an angel, you’re an Alpha. Get claimed by an angel, you’re an omega. Biology developed to match.

When the season started, Dean set off into the air with confidence, looking for an angel to claim as his own. 

For some reason Dean wasn’t attracted to the tinier ones. He wanted a stronger angel, one who could take care of his fledglings he figured. 

When Dean saw a dark haired angel with blue eyes tracking him from a tree branch, he knew he’d found his mate. The angel wasn’t small, he had a long and lean strength to him, but he was _very_ pretty. Surely he was meant to be an omega.

To his surprise the angel leapt from the tree branch and met him midair, grabbing Dean by the hips and forcing him into a dive. It was a controlled fall, but they still hit the ground with enough impact to knock the wind out of Dean’s lungs. 

Dean was too busy gasping for breath to fight as the other angel rolled him onto his stomach and unclothed his ass in one quick move. He started to pull away as he realized what was happening, but the dark haired angel was too quick for him, holding his hips in a strong grip as his hard cock drove deep into Dean’s ass. 

Dean cried out in surprise as the other angel took him. He tried to squirm away, but the more dominant angel grabbed both of his wrists in his hands, restraining him and using the leverage to fuck him harder. 

Dean finally realized when the other Alpha’s cock began to swell in his ass that he had severely miscalculated. This angel was definitely an Alpha, and since he was being claimed by him, that meant Dean was now an omega. He could already feel his body changing, accepting the Alpha’s domination, and his cock.

Dean’s orgasm surprised him, and he moaned as it racked his body. The Alpha came shortly after, tied to Dean and steadily filling him with seed. 

“My omega,” the Alpha said, reaching down to bite Dean’s neck. The moment he pulled away he snapped a gold collar around the new omega’s neck, solidifying the claim. 

Dean slumped to the ground, submitting to being bred by his new Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I would love a continuation of the alpha angel cas/omega angel dean. Just... Cas totally domming and taming Dean. maybe a bit of spanking and training. I love your work <3
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015.

Domination was a critical part of mating. Without firm domination from the Alpha and total submission from the omega, their biological shift wouldn’t settle into their new genders properly.

This was why Dean was currently naked, prostrate on the ground with his face pressed to the dirt. His Alpha was slowly circling him, watching him for any failure to submit.

“Present!” Castiel snapped.

Dean obediently thrust his ass up and spread his legs, baring himself to his mate.

“Ask me for your spanking,” Castiel said.

Dean’s voice was muffled from speaking into the ground, but he made sure to speak clearly. “Alpha, please spank me as hard and as long as you see fit, so that I may prove my submission to you.” It was the same sentence every night.

Dean held perfectly still as the first sharp crack of his Alpha’s hand rang in his ears and hot pain flared across his ass. He didn’t make a sound as Castiel continued to administer his spanking, continuing until the Alpha was satisfied with the bright red glow of Dean’s skin.

When the spanking finally stopped, Castiel spoke again, “Sit up and ask me to knot your mouth.”

Dean did as he was told, opening his mouth for his Alpha’s cock. “Alpha, please fuck my throat and knot my mouth, so that I may prove my submission to you.”

Castiel didn’t wait to shove his cock into the omega’s throat, thrusting hard. He grabbed the omega’s collar and used it to hold him still while he fucked him. Dean’s eyes watered, but he held still and let his Alpha take him as he pleased. He focus hard on his breathing as the knot began to swell and fill his mouth.

Castiel came with a grunt, knot locked in the omega’s mouth and come filling his throat.

With a content sigh, Castiel carefully lay back in the long grass, bringing his mate down with him. Dean curled up between the Alpha’s legs, knot still locked in his mouth. Castiel stroked his soft hair, admiring the look of his omega’s lips stretched around his knot. Dean looked up at him with pure submission in his eyes, and Castiel groaned softly as another small orgasm pumped his seed down his mate’s throat. 

Castiel laid back for a nap, content that his omega would still be warming his cock when he woke up, obediently waiting for permission to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
